Blood and Honor
by Ambroshia Sullivan
Summary: Alfred is a soldier during WWII who is determined to end the war. Now if only Ludwig didnt get in his way, life would be so much easier.
1. Chapter 1

First story for this show. Tell me what you think.

* * *

For being stealth planes they sure were loud.

Even in his hiding hole he could hear their roar as they cut across the sky. A small squadron but easily six planes if the noise was any indicator. German too.

Nantucket vibrated on his head and he ducked further under his make shift cover. He had been walking through some nameless forest, spying for his boss, when he heard them coming. He had taken cover under a nearby gnarled tree, its underside rotted away, and waited for them to pass.

"Damn Krauts." Alfred muttered darkly. Somewhere those planes were going to cause destruction, to kill people. Maybe not his but none the less the hated the idea.

Shimmying out, he checked the sky. Nothing but blue. He felt sad suddenly, how long had it been since he was home? Looking out at his own sky, in his own land, without a care in the world.

Gently he pushed Texas back up his nose and stretched out. He didn't know how long he had been hiding but the sun had dropped significantly. He was supposed to be back hours ago and he had no doubt his ride had bailed. He knew he would be fine heading back as long as he wasn't spotted but still, not having to walk would be nice.

 _Well might as well get started._ He swung his rifle over his shoulder and pack and turned towards the way he came.

Germany was cold this time of year and the ground was hard and sprinkled lightly with snow. The pine trees overhead blocked out what little light the sun cast and left the world with a blue tint. Even with a war waging around the world, nature still radiated with beauty.

Time passed smoothly and with little variation. Alfred plodded along, occasionally humming the tune of his national anthem and checking around for enemy soldiers. If he had known it would have been this peaceful he would have brought along a regiment to pass time.

He thought of how Mattie would be chiding him about his recklessness and fighting to be heard over Arthurs and Francis bickering. Francis would be savoring the cigarettes he had nicked from some other officer and he could just hear Arthur complaining about missing tea time. Alfred also had some human friends that he wouldn't have minded bringing along.

Absent mindedly he stroked his dog tags. Alfred Freedom Jones. Blood type O- , to match the blood of his citizens. He didn't have his social security number on his, rather he had his birth date and his status as a nation.

He looked 19 so everyone assumed he was just another enlisty and so the higher ups added the status so his commanders and soldiers would know.

Something crackled and Alfred jumped into fighter mode. No longer lost in his thoughts, he pulled his Colt 1911 out and scanned the area with the intent to kill whatever moved.

He could not allow himself to be captured.

Moments passed and nothing happened but Alfred was a seasoned veteran. He had been in far too many situations where "nothing happened" and then there was an ambush just up ahead. Better play it safe.

He went backwards and towards the left, the opposite direction of where the noise was heard. His gun was trained in front and he kept checking his six for enemies.

Distantly the sound of voices reached him. He couldn't tell the language but since this was german territory better act like they were Nazis. There was more than one and probably each had a weapon. Not good odds.

Alfred dropped to the ground behind a tree and laid flat. He pulled off his pack and set it flush against the tree along with his M1 Garand. Grabbing a handful of mud he rubbed it into his bright blond hair and face. He scooped up leaves and dirt and sprinkled them on his uniform. From a distance, he would look like a overgrown root and a pile of dirt.

Through the trees he saw them, a small band of german soldiers, dirty and war worn. Probably from the front lines he thought. But where there was ten there was a hundred. He needed to move fast.

A little bit behind him was a ridge where the woods dipped down. If he could get over it,they wouldn't be able to see him.

He could hear them now, voices scratchy and filled with exhaustion. They were talking of how they were tired of cheese for every meal and how one of the men's shoes didn't fit properly and was causing sores on his feet.

Alfred was very thankful for his partially german roots. Along with english and spanish, Alfred was fluent in Chinese, German, French, and Vietnamese. Being the melting pot of the world had some wicked advantages.

Fluency was something that was truly underrated in war in Alfred's opinion. Understanding what was said could prove to be the difference between victory and defeat.

He studied the soldiers over the rim of his glasses. They were all quite young but that only meant they were more resilient and more brutal.

Ludwig was not among them.

Thank god Alfred thought. He did not need to butt heads face to face with the other country at the moment.

He kept an eye on the soldiers as he slid his body backwards, dragging his pack and gun along with him. Thus far they had not looked in his direction, probably not expecting to be attacked so far into their mother nation.

It was slow progress because they seemed to have taken a break, resting against trees and eating, relieving themselves and dowsing themselves in water and smoking.

 _It's odd to see how similar we are. They're just guys like my guys, just ground soldiers doing what their country wants them to do._

He watched them the whole time, always alert to the threat they posed, but he decided to not hurt them. They weren't doing anything at the moment to warrant attack and so he would leave them alone.

Soon his feet felt the hills decline.

Once beyond their sight, he pulled on his bag and gun and walked as quietly as possible towards one of the Allies outposts. It was dark and the moonlight was not nearly enough to relieve the area around him.

It was bad enough to have enemy soldiers nearby let alone getting hurt because you couldn't see the woods around you. Despit how Alfred acted he was very practical, he knew he need to sleep and wait until sunrise. He hadn't realized how tired he was until then and so scoped his immediate surroundings. There was a tree not far off, with an opening towards the he positioned himself properly no one would be able to see him. Only after he had crawled into it did he realize it was the same tree he had hid in earlier.

 _I got absolutely nowhere today_. He laughed at the absurdity of it. Or maybe it was irony. It doesn't matter he thought before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Good? Bad? Let me know! Much love...


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter! Hope you like it.

* * *

It wasn't that he woke under a tree, or that his joints screamed from being cramped all night, or even the raccoon that was curled up nearby. No, it was the screeching of gun fire and german shouts that disturbed Alfred. They could not be more than 10 feet away and were obviously angry.

 _Oh shit_

Had they found him? How? Quickly he went over all that he had done the day before to see if he left some kind of trace or trail but nothing stood out to him. All of his gear was with him and he knew he covered up his footsteps, so why were they so near?

"I know i saw him. He must have gone this way." a soldier shouted back to his regiment.

 _God damn it. They must have spotted me._

Alfred could see the soldiers boots on the ground in front of him. As soon as he peered his ugly mug into the hole, Alfred was ready blow his head off. He pulled his gun slowly from his shoulder holster and prepared himself for a fire fight.

"Might as well take out a few of them before i'm captured." he thought. He was a nation so a few bullets from humans wouldn't kill him. Hurt like a mother fucker? Yes, but not kill.

Footsteps echoed in the caven. The suspense was unbearable, like knowing a hit was coming but not knowing when it would connect. He regulated his breathing, deep and measured. Tried, unsuccessfully, to keep his heart rate down. No reason to panic just yet.

And he waited.

And waited.

But nothing happened. Their voices got dimmer and further away as time passed. No one jumped into his hiding place ready to kill, no one was there to imprison him.

 _What happened?_

Some distance away he heard a shout of " There! I see them!" and "Don't let them get away!". A flurry of shots rang out along with some return fire. Screams and smoke filled the area. Whatever was happening outside did not seem awesome to Alfred.

"Who could that be?" Alfred muttered to himself. He had read the deployment schedule before he set out and no Allied force should be in this particular sector. And obviously germans wouldn't shot at other Axis soldiers so it had to be someone else.

More gunshots sounded but they were even farther away than before. Whoever was running away,they were heading further into Axis territory.

Soon, Alfred was alone. Nothing but the most distant sounds of skirmish reached him.

When the coast was clear, Alfred scrambled outside and took in the area around him. Still warm shells littered the ground. There were no bodies, but their was a large blood splatter not far off. A puddle too large for the injured person to live very long. The trees fresh scars headed east so that's where the fighting was happening. Residual smoke drifted up through the trees until there was nothing.

Who ever the germans were chasing would not win. Hell they probably wouldn't even live to see the end of it.

"I have to help them." Alfred said earnestly. He was the hero after all. The more people he could keep from being killed the better it would be.

Sprinting through the forest he ran headlong into danger.

He was a nation, and a powerful one at that, so he was faster and had more endurance than most other people. A few moments later he had reached the fighting not even winded. Whoever said he was fat and unhealthy had obviously never seen him try. 'In your face" he thought to the nonpresent unbelievers of his abilities.

In a clearing up ahead he saw them. The german forces facing off a pair of soldiers, crushingly outnumbered but unafraid. They held their guns level and faced their future without concern.

"No" whispered Alfred dismayed. His "big brother" and his real brother were surrounded in front of him. Arthur glaring at the germans with that trademark British arrogance. Mattie looking defiant but upset. Each were dressed in full military regalia and were armed to the teeth. Arthur's left side was covered in mud and Matthew was bleeding from his arm. Thankful the wound was not as bad as the one the blood splatter had come from. The Nazi force was semi-circled around them, weapons trained on them.

Why are they here? Alfred wondered. But as he looked at them he understood why they were so far into enemy territory.

They were there for him.

He had not come back after his mission yesterday. He had missed his ride and had made no attempt to contact his base. For all they knew he could have been captured or worse. He should have known they would come looking for him. Regardless of how strong he was, if he was spotted by a large enough squad they could take him. And lord knows how his family overreacts.

"Drop your weapons." ordered what must have been the commander. Arthur sneered at the idea of obeying such a command. He would die fighting like the proper man that he was. Mattie didn't move either, if they had killed his brother there would be hell to pay.

Alfred smiled at them. Barrel of the gun in their face and they didn't flinch. "Don't go acting all badass just yet, im still the one who's going to save the day." Alfred got into a sniper position and set his rifle to point at the head officer. Ones the man's head was in the crosshairs Alfred prepared to fire.

On his left a series of rustles reached him. Through the underbrush appeared his favorite frenchman. Blond hair filled with twigs and cigarette between his teeth.

"Amérique?" he questioned surprised. His shock soon subsided into relief and he knelt down next to the other nation. "Oh you stupid boy, we were all so worried about you. Angleterre wanted to go after you as soon as you didnt arrive back. We could only sneak off after dark."

His voice resonated with that french accent that always put Alfred at ease.

"What happen mon cher? Are you alright?"

"Hey thanks man but we can talk later. We have to save those two idiots down there." Alfred tilted his head towards said countries.

France took in the scene in front of him and nodded in agreement."Oui." Francis placed his own gun next to Alfred's. His little darling Matthew was in danger and that was not acceptable. If he had a single scratch on him, the frenchman swore to make the one responsible pay.

"I got the commander." claimed America.

"Then i'll take the lieutenant." agreed Francis

The crack of shots stretch across the forest as their bullets sped toward the german forces.

Soon there was nothing but white noise and the sound of dying men.

* * *

Good? Bad? Tell me what you think! Till next time...


	3. Chapter 3

Would you look at that, a third chapter. Didnt think i would continue this one. Read and review please

* * *

The commander's head was the first to go. A mist of red and brain matter, making a grotesque arc. The lieutenant was next, an eruption of blood splashing on the soldier next to him.

The soldiers turned to the origin of the shots only to be blown away. Alfred and Francis kept firing, casing after casing ejected from the cylinder. Retaliation fire bombarded the ground around them but never hit their mark.

Other gun fire joined the barrage, Matthew and Arthur killing the ones looking away from them.

Dirt and rock flew into his face and he couldn't see. Everything was just noise. Screams echoed through the clearing. There was hardly time to aim, a seconds hesitation and you were in someone's sights.

Francis was spouting guttural curses as a bullet slashed along his arm and side. Alfred's adrenaline was through the roof, one wrong move and he could get his family killed, one wrong move and he could get himself killed, each move of his finger was the end of someone's life.

It was a high that only a soldier can know. Such a brutal and vicious stimulated to one's mind, having such power in one's hands and the crippling fear. To be alive completely for a moment but understanding that in the next second you could be nothing more than a corpse.

The shots were dying down. Those who had yet to die were gravely injured and no longer willing to fight. The dead didnt care either way.

"Are you ok little one?" asked Francis. France had always had affection for the young country and had never truly gotten rid of the image of the tiny boy wrapped in a white tunic.

His breathing was hard and his eyes dilated. "Calm down. It's over." Alfred thought. He was suddenly very tired, all that tension draining from him.

The ground was soaked in blood. The dirt was already absorbing the gore and vanishing it below. The dying soldiers bodies twitched and writhed. Others, the blood was already getting cold.

Arthur and Matthew were mostly unscathed. Standing in front of a bloodbath Arthur seemed to deflate, only to be revved up again with anger.

"Damn you, you wankers! Why didnt you help us out sooner?" Arthur squaked from the field. 'Oh let us get chased and surrounded and shot at before you bloody help' he seethed.

"Sorry bro." replied Alfred with his shining smile. He really was sorry he hadn't helped them when they were running but he didnt know who they were. Besides he loved a good shootout.

"oi, Britain, dont yell at us like that. Its not our fault you got caught." he glared down at the brit "OH but my sweet little Matthew! Are you ok mon cher?"

Mattie blushed at the attention which faded into pain from his arm wound. Of their little group Mattie had the most medical knowledge but Arthur had been in many wars and was a master of triage.

"Come here boy. Let me have a look at that."

Alfred rose from his sniper's position and sighed happily. It was a good feeling to know his family would go through all this trouble to help him, even if he didn't need it.

He watched them as they bickered all while helping each other. It may have been dysfunctional but when times were bad they were there for each other like nothing else.

But then the sound of trucks came over the horizon.

German forces had been alerted to the suspicious people found in the woods. At the sound of battle they rushed to get to the clearing and were nearing it now.

Ludwig was with them.

The four men took off to the tree line. Right as the trucks pulled up to the carnage, the other countries had ducked into the foliage. They weren't spotted.

Germany hopped from his car and rushed over to his fallen men. All of them were dead. His green pants became strained in their blood as he lifted one of the men to look at his face.

He was silent for a moment and then set the man gently onto the ground. He composed his face and turned to face the soldiers who had come with him. "Call it in." he said, "We have enemies nearby, probably watching us right now. I want you to go in groups of five and search out the allied dogs who did this."*

They saluted in typical Nazi fashion and filled into their small teams. Germany glared at the surrounding area as though he could see his hidden adversaries. Alfred and family were lying prone on the ground just inside the tree line. They were peaking out through the bushes watching as the german men approached their hiding place.

Alfred and Arthur had their pistols out. Francis and Matthew pulled them away, not wanting such and disproportionate fight. Having a whole squadron plus the personified nation attacking them would not end well. After all, all of them were countries and that would be a blow to the morale of their people.

They stayed low to the ground as they military crawled away from the battle sight. The germans were silent as they searched, not wanting to alert their enemies that they were near.

Ludwig, for his part, had a hunch as to who the enemy spies were. Only a seasoned nation could have such precise aim. It was a talent that takes centuries to master, to be in such a stressful position and not miss a single mark.

For whatever reason the American nation was the first he thought of. Sure it could have been a myriad of others but this seemed to have a distinctly Alfred feeling. No other was as skilled as Alfred with a a gun.

Ludwig turned abruptly and headed back to his vehicle. If they were heading back to the allied forces they would come out further west. If he drove there fast enough, he could catch them before they would be able to cross out of his land. He speed away, leaving his men to their search.

* * *

Good? Bad? Tell me what you think! Reviews are always welcomed. Much love...


	4. Chapter 4

And another chapter. Read and review please...

* * *

The Allied nations were sprinting through the german wilderness. Crashing through the underbrush and dodging slender beech trees. Their feet hardly touched the pine covered floor as they used their superhuman speed to flee to safety.

They had crawled for what seemed like an eternity, dragging themselves along the muddy ground, always on the look out for their precursors. But they were not spotted.

So when they believed themselves to be a reasonable distance away from the enemy, France sprung up and ran full tilt towards the Allied outpost. It was easily still twelve miles away and not being able to take the main road was certainly a hinderance, but it was a far more appealing than being taken prisoner.

America was the next to follow suit and soon all four were making record time.

They had run low on ammunition and if there was another confrontation it might not be won so easily. Alfred's Garand was spent but he dared not disregard it, not only would that be a trail they could follow but he could still use it as a blunt force weapon.

'Something's better than nothing' Alfred thought ruefully.

There was an open field that laid between the two opposing forces, the german forest ending abruptly into a green plain that held absolutely no cover. They would have to run a great distance between the two sides when they reached it. So when they could see it between the trees they slowed their pace to a stop.

"There's not a chance in hell we're making it across that without being seen." Alfred stated bluntly. _No reason to sugar coat it._

"No there's not." answered Matthew, "Maybe we could wait until dark?"

"No that will never work. We have their little search party coming this way and they must have radioed ahead already, so they know we are coming this way." grumbled Arthur.

The four of them squatted down on the balls of their feet in a circle. They each looked each other over and took stock of their injuries. They were all so tired, Alfred had sleep the day before, but Francis, Matthew, and Arthur had been up for at least two days. Matthew was shot and Arthur had a few scrapes. Francis and Alfred were more or less unscathed.

The hours of running that worn them out also, not even nations were exempt from exhaustion. Functioning on an empty stomach was also a problem, especially for America, who mentally wined about not having any snacks every few minutes.

"This a rather _mal_. Cant go forward and sure as _enfer_ cant go backward." Francis quipped in sing song voice.

They sat in contemplative silence until Alfred's hand shot up to signal to stay silent. Vagley the rumbling of a truck reached them. It was heading toward them and was probably from the battle sight. It was speeding along the main road and drove straight into the field, stopping a little ways beyond the tree line.

"Oh you have to be shitting me."

"Bollocks."

"This a-boat to get bad, eh."

"Merde."

Inside of the kubelwagen truck was Germany himself.

His blond hair was slicked back as usual and his Nazi uniform did not have a single wrinkle. The lower half of his uniform had drying blood on it and his iron cross glinted in the sun. He stood in his seat and looked out across the expanse of the woods. The soldiers from a german outpost was shouting at him from one of their distant watchtowers. He waved them down and waited for them to reach him.

What will you do now that you are surrounded on both sides? Germany thought to himself. He had always loved a good hunt and to have even one of the Allied nations trapped in his snare would be a phenomenal victory. All nations were technical masterminds and war was like their version of chess, only they played for keeps. When a personification was taken by another country, the nation itself took a hit that few had the strength to recover from.

The outpost soldiers had reached him and were awaiting their orders. "High ranking enemy soldiers are trying to escape to the Allied side. They will be coming from the forest very soon. Spread out in a line and prepare to capture them." Ordered Ludwig. "If you see one, try not to kill them. Its better if they are alive."

Had Alfred known his little spy mission would turn into such a clusterfuck, he never would have agreed to it. _Oh yeah just a quick little in and out job, look around for a bit and come back. No big deal. Which has proven to be bullshit. Complete and utter bullshit._ Vaguely he wondered what Washington would think about how vulgar his language had become in the past hundred years.

"Well lads. We are now well and truly buggered." conceded Arthur. His thick eyebrows dropped in reluctant acceptance.

"Qui." agreed France as they both plopped down on a fallen tree log.

Alfred glared at germany through the trees. Why was he so close to the border? From the intel they had gathered on him, he was almost always with his boss in Berlin. And when he wasn't there, he was extracting Italy from some inane situation. It wasn't often he was this far out in the field. So why?

"Guys i think i have an idea." the voice was meek and belonged to his younger brother. When Alfred turned his was surprised at Mattie's presence because he had kind of forgotten about him in the excitement of the moment.

"Hey bro, you look weird without your little dog thing." Alfred noted. It wasn't what he meant to say but it just sort of slipped out. He looked smaller without it.

"He's a polar bear." he retorted. "Anyway we can sneak past them if you do exactly what i say." He stared at Alfred because he knew he would be the wild card that would mess things up for them if he wasn't the leader or the star.

Alfred held up his hands in defence and submission. "Hey i can follow orders, just make sure that i'm the hero."

Matthew nodded in agreement. "I promise you will be," a kind of cruel smirk spread across his face "After all, the person who sacrifices himself is always the hero."

'That doesn't bode well for me' thought Alfred. 'I wonder if this is revenge for when we were younger.'

He turned to the other members of his family in the hopes that they would refuse Matthews plan but he had never seen them look more like a pack of traitorous wolves than right then.

"You guys are a bunch of pricks."

* * *

Good? Bad? Do you like where the story is going? Let me know! Much love my dears...


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry its so late, college and all that. I hope you like this one. Please read and review thanks...

* * *

Always being a stoic nation, other than when he was pushed past his patience limit by a certain country, Germany kept his emotions in check. Everything had a proper time and public was not the place to show any kind of weakness.

So when the American nation sprang from the forest and rushed straight at him, he was rather shocked. Alfred was sprinting directly at him. The guards around Ludwig raised their weapons and began to fire

The slightly younger man slammed into him, throwing them both from the vehicle and onto the ground behind. In that instant Germany noticed how even in this deadly situation Alfred still wore his childish smile. Ludwigs back bashed into the ground and slide for several feet before stopping. The impact of the two nations left an elongated hole in the ground, like that of airplane crash.

America was strewn out on top of him, both of his arms wrapped around his own pening them to his body. Alfred twisted his body around so that he had Germany's arms restrained and was unable to stand. Must be one of his American wrestling move Ludwig thought to himself. He need not be concerned, he was in the presence of his own people, they would not abide harm coming to him.

"Amerika" he said leisurely. "What are you doing?" He had just exposed himself to the enemy and had not yet flead. He was up to something.

"Im not really sure." he said offhandedly as he watched the german guardsmen approach.

When a flurry of bullets shot passed overhead. No one wanted to hit germany, might be a problem if they were to accidentally harmed their mother country.

While Alfred was distracted with not being shot, Ludwig jerked his arm out of the other nations hold and pulled an engraved dagger from his belt. On it was the iron cross and the words scrawled in german "blood and honor". He swiped at the other, slicing across his left cheek and ear, shearing away a few slivers of his golden blond hair.

"Fuck!" Exclaimed America as he fell away from his attacker. Blood was pouring from his open wound, streaming into his mouth and collar. It felt as though part of his face was slipping from his skull and would fall to the floor any moment.

As germany sat up he saw the man clutch his face and glare at him with such vicious intent that he was momentarily taken aback. He had seen some frightening things in his life, some of which he had recently caused, but the murderous look in Alfred sky blue eyes was gut wrenching.

When they had meet when they were younger, back when Prussia was helping with his revolution, he had seemed so carefree and untouchable. He had never seen him back a brutal expression or drop his smile or enthusiasm. Of course, he wasn't there when he fought face to face with Britain but if his face was anything like the one he had just directed at him then it was no wonder that Britain had lost.

The ground exploded between them as the other soldiers had a clear shot at the enemy.

America gave him one last bitting look before he sprang up and dashed toward the Allied side. The other outpost guards gave chase and soon were specks in the german nations eyes. Moments later he still had not risen from where he had fallen from the americans tackle.

He raised the dagger and studied the splash of red that adorned its tip. He could not describe how he felt as he looked at the blood of the other nation but a sudden desire to push the glory of his Third Reich even further rose in his chest.

The guards returned empty handed reporting he moved far too quickly for them to reach.

"Its fine. It would be next to impossible to catch a nations like that." He walked towards his abandoned vehicle. "I will be returning to the capital. If you are able to capture any other Allied soldiers, radio headquaters."

He clothes were soaked in sweat and blood, unbecoming, not for the fashion, but for his impeccable, sterile personality. He would have to get a new uniform because the one he was wearing was completely ruined. But first would be a bath.

Please don't let Italy be there germany wished internally.

* * *

"Mon cher, do you think Alfred is alright?" Francis questioned as the group stood in wait for their fourth member.

"Of course he's fine. He's related to me after all." England bolstered though secretly he himself was worried.

"All he needed to do was cause a distraction. And knowing Alfred that could not have been that difficult for him." Canada said softly. All Canada remembered was that Alfred made a beeline at the german forces as they ran to the other side of the field, using his sudden appearance as a distraction.

Far off gunshots rang out. And moments later Alfred came bursting through the trees, snatching Mathew by the hand and dragging him along with him.

"Come on guys. Their following me." He shouted back towards England and France, who were standing around looking stunned.

When they heard the yelling of german forces, they to ran.

When the Allied base came into view, America laughed aloud in relief. There was much shouting and cheers from the four nations as their commanders came out to great and medically treat them.

It was when a head general came outside of the fence that they knew they were screwed. American generals were known for their powerful voices and they were about to get an ear full.

* * *

Good? Bad? Let me know! I love reviews. Until next time my loves...


End file.
